


Are you jeolous?

by MasumiSera



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Erotic, F/F, jeolous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasumiSera/pseuds/MasumiSera
Summary: She did not understand how he had found himself in this situation. SHE. Lena Luthor had found herself in the line of fire between Kara and her ex, yet it had happened and now she had to figure out how to act and had to do it quickly





	Are you jeolous?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you jeolous?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307416) by Masumi Sera. 



> (WARNING SPOILER! YOU MAY CONTAIN SOME REFERENCE TO 2X18)

Are You Jeolous?  
   
She did not understand how she had found herself in this situation. SHE. Lena Luthor had found herself in the line of fire between Kara and her ex, and yet she had to, and now she had to figure out how to act and she had to do it fast too.

 

A few hours before

 

Everything started as she was going to L-Corp, she had collided with someone, and his case was his former Jack Spheer, who, when he met her, asked her to go to see her presentation to a project and she asked him if she could come Even a friend of mine.  
   
When Lena and Kara met Jack, at the same time Kara shook hands at Jack, she realized that the boy did not inspire anything good, and that he had to do anything to keep him from getting close to Lena.  
   
She suspected there was something in it and he did not like them as the two looked at him. She was not accustomed to not having Lena's look on her, when they were together or there was someone else she always looked at her and never looked down at her.  
   
Now it was as if that boy caught him as if a magnet attracted iron, and the awareness that Lena had no eyes for her only hurt her, so jealousy continued to grow more and more without her being able to control her .  
   
And all at once it was no longer a good idea to accept that invitation to spend time with her, but she was there now and had to stay alongside Lena, even if that meant having her ex.  
   
Especially because she could not hold back his anger to see Lena's reverent look as she made his presentation. She was holding back that while she was trying to take notes she had broken her pen to see that look of adoration in her eyes, so that Lena, who was next to her, had turned around and asked her if everything was fine.  
   
"Of course Lena just distracted me a moment," she replied, thinking in her mind (a horn good, but what did he get attracted to this way, what did he have so much to undo any attention to me?) Was this That he was asking.  
   
"It sure is all right, because it does not look like it," she said, pointing to the broken pen. "Mmm you all got it all I just put too much force on," she said, pointing to a small smile. "What do you think of Jack?" She asked at a certain point, but she did not look at her.  
   
"How-to-what?" She asked, beginning to stammer. "What do you think of him? Do you think he keeps on me?" "Why do you ask for this? Has something happened?" She asked for a smile. "Well you know him and I've been together long ago, and I do not think that seeing him is a bit of attraction to me. Do you think that's the same for him?" Lena asked biting the lower lip.  
   
"Well, by the way he looks you, I think he's still doing something for you," he says, honestly, "I see one but in your speech," she asks, raising his usual eyebrow.  
   
"To have the utmost certainty you should ask him," Kara replied, "Though anyone would be enchanted by you," she added, only with a loud voice, "Anyone who would be enchanted by me, and who for example?" - "Mmh I know from some sources that some heroin does not mind to save you continually at the cost of his life," she replied brusquely.  
   
"It's okay, Miss Danvers, I trust you," she said playfully, "It's good for Miss Luthor, she's okay to trust me," she said, adjusting her glasses and crossing her legs laughing at both of them.  
   
When the presentation was over, the two greeted them and Kara left Lena with Jack but not before he was blinded by his gaze. "Then your friend is gone?" Jack asked, "She had a commitment she could not miss," she said, not quite convinced, "Well, so I can ask you all the questions I want," continued Jack, getting closer to Lena, shaking her hips.  
   
"Ah yes, and what kind of questions do you want me to do?" She asked, putting his arms around his neck. "For example, do you want to come and have dinner with me tonight?" She asks provocatively, approaching her lips, to which Lena, in response, kisses her. "Does that mean you do?" He asks without taking his eyes off his, "Sure, yes," Lena said, kissing him again before moving away.

That night Jack had come to take her to the L-corp after doing a backward job and headed for the restaurant.  
They sat and ordered they had been talking about what they had done during those years sipping wine, when Lena's eyes were caught by a blond hair known by her and soon afterwards Jack noticed the presence.  
   
"Hey, but what are you doing here?" "Kara said innocently," Well Jack invited me to dinner after the presentation, "Lena replied.  
"He invited you to dinner after the presentation?" He repeats as if he did not listen to his super-hearing what they had said when she pretended to leave the presentation, "Fantastic. Apparently our companions chose the same evening To strike us," she said as Mon-el joined them.  
   
"Are you here with him?" Asked Lena almost disappointed by Mike's presence. "She invited me and I accepted. Ah Mike he is Jack, Jack is Mike" continued Kara  
"It's a pleasure to meet Mike, why do not you join us guys?" He suggested, "Yes, why not?" She quickly accepted Kara instead of Mon-el. "Mike said, sitting down at Kara's side, who was sitting next to Lena, took a few minutes to arrange while chatting.  
   
Kara for the whole evening had looked bad Jack whenever she was touching her or was too close to Lena. So much so that Mon-el had been worried about throwing fire from his eyes with his laser beams. Even Lena had noticed Kara's bitter behavior so that when she got up to go to the toilet she followed her trying to talk to her, but when she came to the toilet, Kara's behavior did not change much.  
   
"Kara tells me what's going on with you?" She asked as she approached her as he washed his hands to hold the anger. "What are you talking about?" She continued to wash his hands. "For the love of heaven, stop and look at me Kara," she begged.  
   
And for the first time that night Kara turned to look in her eyes but her eyes were pure, she did not even know she was so angry with Lena but she was and could not do anything, "You know maybe it's better than I and Mike let you finish the evening yourself will have a lot to tell you "- and said this left a Lena forbidden to watch the door lock behind the reporter.  
   
When she withdrew from his torpor he decided to follow her but when he came to the table Jack told her they had gone for a couple of minutes because Kara did not feel well. "Uh understood." She replied disappointed.  
   
When dinner ended, Jack returned home, and when he tried to get in, Lena stopped him saying he was too tired, locked him in the face, then headed to the couch where she took off his heels and leaned over asleep.

 

Kara once came home with Mon-el and began to talk to him about why Lena was interested in Jack and after an hour he was feeling his girlfriend doing the part of the jealous decided to intervene. "Kara knows why you're taking her so much? Lena's just your friend is not your girlfriend," he intervened, noticing her look at the last sentence.  
   
Repeated decided to ask her the question she knew would take her away from him, "Kara you love me?" - "I-I-I-" - she snorted and looked up to the sky when Kara turned his gaze away his. "Kara you're in love with Lena?" He asked now that he had lost her. Seeing her tortured her hands avoiding giving her an answer he decided to cut off their relationship, "I think that's between us it's over."  
   
Kara once Mon-el had left her apartment decided to go to Lena, so she put on her costume and flew to her penthouse. But as she landed on the balcony, she realized that she was sleeping and that with her slight tear had awakened her.

 

   
Lena woke up when she found Supergirl looking at her with the darker face she could have that she silently asked her to open the balcony door to let her in.  
   
She got up and adjusted her hair and opened the door to her. "What are you doing here?" - "Lena I-I..I" - she tried to say Kara but was blocked "You what?" - "I knew you had a discussion with Kara and wanted to see how you were" - "Mmm really. You know you and Kara look too intimate, sometimes I think you are the same person," she replied, blinking at Supergirl's cheeks.  
   
"What makes you think?" She asked her a step backwards over Lena. "I do not know when you are not there, and when you get there you disappear into nothingness, and you always know each other," Lena said. "Miss Luthor is making ridiculous, please, I and Kara are the same person? What a fool!" She countered, raising his voice a little.  
   
Lena decided that that was the time between them to finish that game. "Kara is not good at keeping you in the dark above all the people I know you and who are next to you." - "Miss I do not know what she is talking about" - Kara continued backward until she felt the table slammed against her legs, "Kara just understand that you're supposed to stop with this farce" - Lena contradicts getting closer and closer. "But now I want Explanations, your behavior," she continued imperfectly.  
   
"Oh, I'm so crap to hide my identity?" She asked for defeat "Pretty "- but before she could continue, Kara disappeared and then returned to normal clothes." Wow is really amazing, "she said with a shimmer in her eyes. "Well super speed has its advantages," Kara said, raising an eyebrow, "It does not change the situation, I want to know the reason for your behavior tonight," Lena said.  
   
"I do not know what Lena's got to do with me. And-and ... it's as if he had switched on a fuse in me ... telling me to be on him." - "Do you really like words tonight?" - "What?" - asked Kara confused, "Looks like you understand that you are jealous" - "Jealous." Puffh and why was it? "I was worried about this, you are my f-friend" - she tried to say Kara while she She was now standing at her nose palm.

"Friend, are this just for you, and why are you here instead of being with your boyfriend?" "Why was I worried and I wanted to excuse myself?" "Are you sure that's just for this?" Lena asked, getting closer to her. "I'm sure I'm sure," she replied, "well, because Jack has offered me to leave with him," she informed her with disbelief as she leaned away from her, "WHAT ?!" That is ... I meant oh handsome? " She tried to recover. "I do not believe you," said Lena, who kissed her with an impetus.  
   
A kiss in the mold and when it got off it was Kara himself to lower the defense and to trap his lips again. Soon they kissed, they began to confide in the body of the other. Kara put her hand in her hair, pulling her out of the chignon he had while she was closer to her while Lena put her hands inside Kara's T-shirt after removing her glasses.  
   
The situation began to warm up, began to raise the vest until it was completely removed, so Kara remained alone with her bra and skirt while Lena stared at her with a predator look. Kara did not know how to resist that look, then took Lena for her thighs, wrap her around her hips and then resume kissing it more vigorously as she carried her into the bedroom.

During the journey, Lena was able to undress almost completely while remaining in the underwear and once she leaned to the edge of the bed she had also taken away the Kara skirt, at this point both were in intimate waiting for the move of the other. "Are you sure you want to?" She asked Kara to Lena, who had made it out and now she was standing over it, "Never been safer," Lena said, leaning on the lips of heroin.  
   
And at that moment all the fears of Kara disappeared when Lena's tongue began to play with her lips bitterly as Kara did not allow full access. She began to explore her mouth, continuing with her tongue to chase her and tasting to such a degree as to remain breathless.  
   
Suddenly Kara overturned the situation and now she was over the CEO, started leaving light kisses on the right side of her neck and then reaching her chest and increasing the intensity of her kisses by inserting some tongue shots that let Lena go crazy that under She could only massage the back of Kara by pointing her to one of the places she most needed.  
   
As she descended on her chest, Kara decided to move the other's bra and focus on one of the nipples, finding them the most inviting thing at that moment, initially blown slightly over it and Lena fluttered a little more to that But then decided not to tease it further, and then she slammed her tongue and teeth against her nipple earning a scream of satisfaction on her part.  
   
She continued to torture her breasts while with her mouth she left a trail of red marks on her chest and with her right knee stimulated her center, which Kara felt could feel when wet was needed. After devoting the same attention to both the right and left breast and leaving some signs indicating her passage, he decided to devote herself to the lower part.  
   
She started off her legs and slowly climbed up to find her face a few inches away from the soaked slides "Kara please" - Lena begged her with the trembling body "Tell me what you want" - Kara whispered by only slightly shifting the slips and passing a Finger to take just a little of the humidity that was there and taste it, and he was just seeing such a gesture that the CEO went crazy completely "I just want you to give me yours now Kara"  
   
"To your orders, my lady," she replied with a provoking tone, shouting at Lena's intensity. She slipped her hands along the hips of that candid skin, and hooking the indexes to the slips slipped them by kissing their thighs along the path. Once taken away, Lena's body leapt up, leaving her an open kiss on her collarbone, causing her to shake and with her hands she slammed her bra.  
   
Then she returned directly to the lower part and rested some kisses on Lena's swollen sex while his hands lay one on their hips to keep them low and the other went to torture the left breast. Soon the light kisses became much more intense and Kara felt increasingly daring and encouraged by Lena's groans, and began to move her right hand toward the entrance of the other without ever actually entering while hardening her tongue and performing circular movements and Dried on the clitoris.

"K-kara please do not resist for a long time" Lena begged once more and just after saying this Kara penetrated her with two fingers in one shot while with her mouth sucked and bited the beam of nerves, once inside she began to give of the targeted pushes coming to hit the point of no return. She continued to push her using her powers to increase speed, feeling that Lena was almost at the limit, she decided to put another finger to her, screaming at pleasure while she persisted as long as Lena did not break the silence of that room, screaming name of Kara.  
   
After that she pulled out her fingers flat and covered her sweaty face and exhausted with slight kisses, "God my Kara," Lena said, taking her deep breaths "I have to deduce that you liked it" - Kara winked as she moved a sweat of hair From the face. "It's a pleasure to say a little. Who believed that sweet and kind Kara Danvers was so good at bed?" Lena said with astonishment.  
   
"I have many gifts you do not know," she said provocatively Kara, "I hope to know them soon. But before ..." Lena continued, overturning the situation and disseminating Kara's face of kisses coming to her chest, biting her breast a bit to get to the nipple by sucking it with all the passion he had in himself.  
   
"Ohhh Rao," Kara said, overwhelmed by the sensations Lena was trying to do. Meanwhile, she was paying attention to her chest with her mouth with her hands, and she took off her panties, scratching her thighs, kneeling Kara. After removing the slip, she kissed her fingers on Kara's sex feeling what she wanted, "All this for me?" Lena asked for Kara's ear and biting her "Y-yes just for you" she replied, panting and moving his waist to the CEO's fingers.  
   
Lena did not repeat it twice, and sank her finger in her, starting to push slowly as she tinkered her breasts leaving her mild bites that made her scream for pleasure. "Please do more - I need more Lena," Kara begged her now in the throes of orgasm. The CEO, seeing National City's heroine to make her come and decide to settle for her, added two more fingers together.  
   
 "What do you want, slow or fast?" He asked her as she continued to push her fingers further down, "Fast" and so saying, she began to increase the rhythm ever increasing and stroked her clitoris with her other hand. Kara now was frantic and could no longer resist, and seeing that she had come to the point, Lena decided to give her even more pleasure by going with her mouth to pick up all her juices with her tongue, shaking Kara's hips, which she quickly lowered. Lena continued to enjoy it more and more vigorously until Kara released the tension with a scream that she could hear outside the building.  
   
She waited for Kara to restart her before she removed her fingers from inside her, standing next to her and then cleaning up her juices on them. "Are you all right?" She asked as she continued to look at the ceiling even though her body had stopped shaking. "Certainly, I just did not expect this to happen when I came here" - "Well things are never as we want them to be" - "I know, but it does not matter why it does not change what I try for you and that I've been looking for to hide the truth to myself "- looking for his gaze.  
   
"And what did you hide for yourself all this time?" She asked, getting closer to her side as Kara stood in her own position to look better. "Whatever tonight, since you introduced me to Jack, I gave you crazy because I did not bear the way you looked at him-the way you usually look at me and that made me realize I do not want to lose you" - shaking her a lock of hair behind your ear.  
   
"How do I usually look at you?" - coming to a palm of her lips, "As if I were the most precious thing in the world" - closing the distance between them, and clashing their lips in a quieter kiss than the previous one The same passion as others.

Lena got out of the kiss to get her breath and licking her lips to her told her the words she had hoped to hear since the CEO had kissed her.  
"I love Kara Zor-el and I hope for you to be the same" - resting his lips to her again to feel her taste. "I love you, too, and I think you will have to endure for a long time," she concluded, shrugging Lena and lighting the flame that had just been dissipated in their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there is some inconsistency but I had written it before the 2x18 broadcast


End file.
